


Lazy Days

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hammocks, Lazy Days, M/M, Relaxing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance had been craving for a lazy day for a long time.He made sure everything was perfect.It's even more so when Shiro comes in.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I did for celebration of my new SFW account. 
> 
> Some fluffy shance with some failing shiro. 
> 
> Cause I want this beautiful plan actually be clumsy and failing as all veggies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please remember, only the g-rated are being moved today.
> 
> SFW Twitter: Knightlylautaur.

“Are you sure Blue? I can set this up somewhere else if you like? I don't want to bother you.” Lance admitted, looking up at his beautiful lion. Blue had just purred in delight at him, signaling that everything would be fine and that she was happy to be spending some time with him. 

So with a little more comforting growls and purrs Lance started hooking everything up on the side of the relaxing lion. Lance placed the little suction cup clamps onto her sides before placing a large thick fabrics inserted into the clamps. Causing a large text like area around where her left front leg was. 

Once done, Lance quickly used a suction cup on parts of Blue's legs before placing another on her side rib cage. Connecting the suction cups with thick strong ropes before he proceeded to make his master piece. When everything was done Lance was able to look at it in pride as he made a large tent area with a huge hammock and enough cushions inside that it was like sleeping on a cloud. 

Close to the hammock was a small metal chest filled with liquid packets and some snacks that Hunk made for him just for this special day. The special and rare day where Lance had a day off and didn't need to do anything. 

No training. 

No Chores. 

No agonizing lessons. 

Just, a nice day off to get some downtime and actually relax. Originally Lance would have done a spa day, but three days ago they did a bonding session and Lance immediately chose Spa Day to bond with his team. Something that many of the Paladins won't admit they actually liked and are excited for the next Spa Day that would happen. 

No, today was the day Lance won't do anything. Today was the day where he would snuggle in the blankets and cushions while reading/watching on the tablet and vegging out. He would be chilling along side his favorite gal and for once having a lazy day while being in space and part of a war that raged for 10,000 plus years. 

Because, there were times where you need a lazy day and Lance was determined to have one. 

Quickly he went to the bathroom closest to Blue hanger to relieve himself. Washing up a bit and slipping on more comfortable clothes before prancing his way back to his tent. With a long sigh Lance grabbed his tablet and wiggling into the hammock. Humming in delight as it immediately swung a bit as soon as he lifted himself inside. 

Feeling the smooth sheets and fluffy blankets wrap around him made Lance actually moan. 'Sometime all a human needs is a fluffy hammock.' Lance thought, fluffing up the pillow a bit more before settling down into his nest. 

Blue had rumbled above him and pressed into his mind that she would be taking a nap for a little while. She was still trying to regain strength from the last battle they had and Lance understood immensely. They can hangout without actually talking or being coherent. 

“Have a nice nap blue.” Lance whispered, smiling when he felt a burst of love before content silence. 

“Now, time for that documentary I've been meaning to watch... or should I say documentaries. Like kangaroos am I going to be getting from this nest.” Lance mumbled, typing away at the tablet before pulling up one of the documentaries that Coran had suggested to him. 

And while Lance had been learning Altean, Coran was nice enough to put human subtitles on in order for him to understand. 'Best Space Uncle ever.' Lance purred, snuggling deeper in his abyss and content to see that he was starting off his morning great. 

He was thirty minutes in his lovely morning when Lance noticed an echoing sound that seemed to bounce off the large metal hangar walls. This didn't deter Lance too much until he saw a disturbance in the walls of the tent. 

He waited patiently until finally a large figure made their way inside his paradise. A look of curiosity and surprise evident on their features as they looked around Finally coming to stand beside Lance's gently rocking hammock with a warm smile and a little chuckle. 

“This is new.” Shiro explained, watching Lance snuggle deeper in his blankets. 

“This is great you mean.” Lance explained, placing his tablet down in order to reach up towards Shiro. Shiro meet Lance half way and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Peppering little kisses on the others face getting a delighted laugh from Lance. 

Shiro knew how much Lance loved kisses. 

“Shiro join me for a lazy day.” Lance whined, making grabby hands towards his lover. 

Shiro agreed, first going to the bathroom as instructed by Lance and dressing down a bit in order to get comfortable. But, as he tried to get into the hammock instead of a fluffy nest and a warm body. 

He was meet with the floor. 

“AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Lance laughed, watching as Shiro scrambled up with his face blushing like crazy. He tried once again and yelped as the hammock moved and flipped him back onto the floor. 

“Oh my macaroni and cheese! Sweet baby back ribs and mashed potatoes!” Lance laughed, watching as Shiro continued to try and fail at getting into the hammock. The third one he tried to see if he can just jump in only to time it wrong and smash into the floor. 

The fourth time he tried using a metal box only for the hammock to wiggle away just as he thought he succeeded in getting inside. The fifth time he tried to just body slam into it and Lance had to clutch onto his nest as he spun around for a bit while Shiro once again smashed to the floor. 

“WHY!” 

SMASH!

“CAN'T!” 

SMACK!

“I”

WHAM! 

“GET!” 

CRASH! 

“IN!” 

SPLAT! 

“Oh my quiznak this is the best thing in the world.” Lance cackled, recording the almost sobbing man as he tried to get inside the hammock. Finally Lance gave some mercy onto the big softy and helped him inside the hammock. Giggling when Shiro buried deeply into the nest along side Lance and clutching onto him with a large pout on his lips. 

Lance giggled as soon as his boyfriend turned into an octopus, but didn't say much after that. Taking up his tablet again and turning it on for the two to watch the documentaries in peace. Maybe even fit some napping and snacking in there along the way. 

Hours flew by and Lance languished in kisses, cuddles and the lazy day that was passing them by. A few times they had to take bathroom and food breaks. Something Lance giggled about as Shiro has yet to accomplish getting into the hammock. 

It was nearing afternoon when some of the others went to investigate where the two have gone. 

“Wow, Lance loving the set up.” Hunk cried, looking around the tent and hammock with awe. 

“This is how you're spending your day off? Not bad.” Pidge included, looking at the enlarge hammock with all the fluffy sheets and pillows inside. Lance and Shiro were snuggled against each other with sleepy and content faces. The tablet on the metal contain long forgotten in order to take a well deserved lazy nap. 

“Yeah, someone kill the lights for us?” Lance mumbled, snuggling under Shiro who flopped on top of him. The other looked at each other, while Keith rolled his eyes at the two sleepy potatoes. The group left, turning off the lights and pushing the hammock a bit in order to allow a small sway to lull the two occupants even deeper into their slumber. 

“I love you...” Lance mumbled, feeling Shiro's massive hands track lines in his back. 

“I love you too... so much.” Shiro replied back. Nuzzling into the dark brown hair and smelling in the scent that made up his lover. Blue let out a soft rumble that finally entranced the two into a well deserved nap. 

Honestly, sometimes you just need a lazy day.


End file.
